If You're Reading This
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: I don't know how to explain the summary. You'll just have to read the story. This is a story completely based on Songs. My very first HAIRSPRAY '07 fanfic. Nice reviews only. Was in the Misc. category.
1. If You're Reading This

* * *

A/N: This is a story completely based on songs. Of course this is a war fic. But, the song in the first chapter is called If You're Reading This by Tim McGraw. And this is also my first fanfic. So please be nice.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story except for the ones I make up. Also I do not own the songs.

* * *

Link sighed. He had to write this letter. He had to write this letter to his Trace. If he didn't, she might never know how he feels about her. As bombs and guns went off he tried to find the words to say. The words that would explain how he feels. The words that would tell her not to worry. He had to do this. If he doesn't do it, he might not have a chance to tell her ever again. So with the pen and Paper in his hands he begins writing.

_If you're reading this_

_My momma is sitting there_

_Looks like I only got a one way ticket over here_

_I sure wish I could give you one more kiss_

_War was just a game we played when we were kids_

_Well I'm laying down my gun_

_I'm hanging up my boots_

_I'm up here with God _

_And we're both watching over you_

Tracy walked to the mailbox and grabbed the letter. She went back in the house and put the letter in a drawer. "I'll save this for later.", she said as she cut up some vegetables and sighed. Penny walked into the kitchen and sighed. She knew that Tracy missed Link. She missed Seaweed herself. But, she wouldn't let it show. And Link was a strong guy. He could take care of himself. Tracy sighed and put the chopped vegetables in the pot.

_So lay me down_

_In that open field out on the edge of town_

_And know my soul_

_Is where my momma always prayed that it would go._

_If you're reading this I'm already home._

Link sighed as he looked at his friend laying on the ground. He was dying. "Link, tell me that you'll send a letter to my girl. And that you'll explain that I won't be coming home. She's also expecting a little girl.", he said as Link sobbed. Link nodded. "I promise. In fact, my girl's expecting a boy.", Link said as he watched his best man and friend close his eyes and stop breathing. Link sighed and wiped away the tears that were flowing down his cheek.

_If you're reading this _

_Half way around the world_

_I won't be there to see the birth of our little girl_

_I hope she looks like you_

_I hope she fights like me_

_Stands up for the innocent and the weak_

_I'm laying down my gun_

_Hanging up my boots_

_Tell dad I don't regret that I followed in his shoes_

Penny looked at a picture of her and Seaweed and she cried. "Trace, do you think that Seaweed's okay? I mean, it is dangerous out there. What if he doesn't return from the war?", Penny asked. Tracy smiled. "Penny, I do think that Seaweed's ok. I mean Link and Seaweed are strong. And stop thinking about the worst. There's got to be a bright side to this.", Tracy said as she stirred the vegetables and sighed.

_So lay me down_

_In that open field out on the edge of the town_

_And know my soul is where my momma always prayed that it would go_

_If you're reading this, I'm already home. _

_If you're reading this_

_There is going to come a day_

_You move on and find someone else and that's okay_

_Just remember this _

_I'm in a better place_

_Soldiers live in peace and angels sing amazing grace_

Link packed up his bags and sighed. The war was finally over and he could finally go home. He had been injured and they didn't need him anymore. He sighed again and looked back at his friends and smiled. "Hey white boy. Tell Penny that I love her. And tell her that I'll be home as soon as possible. I hope.", Seaweed called through the crowd. Link nodded and walked through the bus doors and disappeared through the dust.

_So lay me down _

_In that open field out on the edge of town_

_And know my soul is where my momma always prayed that it would go_

_If you're reading this _

_If you're reading this_

_I'm already home_

Tracy sighed and turned off the television and went back into the kitchen. Little did she know, that Link was walking through the door. "Trace! I'm home!", he called. Tracy came out of the kitchen and smiled. "Link!", she said as she ran into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I missed you Trace.", he said as he smiled. Tracy smiled too and kissed his lips. He sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Hope you liked the first chapter. It's not done yet though. So leave a nice review please. 


	2. Come A Little Closer

_

* * *

_**A/N: The song for this chapter is called Come A Little Closer, Baby by Dierks Bentley. And it's a little... I don't know... sexual. But, I figured that I'd put a cute Trink moment in. So without further ado, chapter 2 of If You're Reading This.

* * *

**

_Come a little closer, baby_

_I feel like layin' you down_

_On a bed sweet surrender_

_Where we can work it all out_

_There ain't nothin' that love can't fix_

_Girl, it's right here at our fingertips_

_So come a little closer, baby_

_I feel like layin' you down_Link kissed Tracy on the lips and pushed her down on the bed. Tracy smiled as she lifted Link's army shirt over his back. "I've missed you so much Trace.", he said as he placed his forehead on hers. She smiled. "I've missed you too.", she whispered. Link smiled and started kissing her again.

Come a little closer, baby

I feel like lettin' go

Of everything that stands between us

And the love we used to know

I wanna touch you like a cleansing rain

Let it wash all the hurt away

So come a little closer, baby

I feel like lettin' go

Link took his army shirt off and looked at Tracy. He began kissing her as he began to unbutton her shirt. "Wait.", she said. Link stopped for a moment. "What is it darlin'?", he asked. Tracy rubbed her stomach. "What about the baby?", she asked. Link smiled. "Don't worry, I'll go easy.", he said as he kissed her again.

If there's still a chance

Then take my hand

And we'll steal away

Off into the night

'Till we make things right

The sun's gonna rise on a better day

Come a little closer, baby

I feel like strippin' it down

Back to the basics of you and me

What makes the world go round

Every inch of you against my skin

I wanna be stronger than we've ever been

So come a little closer, baby

I feel like strippin' it down

Tracy sighed as Link kissed her neck. Link went down lower and gripped her waist. "I love you Trace.", he said in her ear. Tracy sighed. It felt so good to have him hold her again. How good to have him whisper in her ear. Link wrapped his arm around her neck and laid beside her.

Come a little bit closer, baby

Just a little bit closer baby

Come a little bit closer baby

I feel like layin' you down

Link looked over at his wife. He sighed. "I love you Trace. With all my heart.", he said. Tracy smiled. "I know Link.", she whispered and kissed him one last time before falling asleep on his chest. He sighed and looked out the window to the sky. "Be safe. Be helpful. Be courteous. And most importantly, be strong.", he whispered. He kissed Tracy's forehead and laid his head on his pillow.

* * *

**A/N: Cute. Right? It was cute. And at the end Link was talking to the men at war. And I would like to know your opinions so review please.**


	3. I Miss You

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. The song in this chapter is called 'I Miss You' by Dreamstreet. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**

Penny sighed and rolled over on her bed. She had the radio on and she was holding Seaweed's picture. "That was 'Blue Suede Shoes' by Elvis Presley. Now some of our men are still out there. So here's a little song for all those little ladies who are missing their loved ones. Here's the number one hit 'I Can't Help Falling In Love... With You'.".

Although you're so many miles from me

I just want you to know I could never forget you

Penny sniffled as she ran a finger over the picture. This was their song. Their special song. The one that they'd spent hours on dancing to. Was he okay down there? What about all the other men? Link was home. Sure. But, she needed Seaweed. If she didn't have her Seaweed she didn't think she could survive.

Sitting here in my room alone

Got the radio on

And it's playing our song

I keep your picture beside my bed

And as I hold it so close

I keep hearing you saying

"I love you, and wherever I am I'm thinking of you"

So until you come back to me

Seaweed hid behind the rock reading Penny's letter. "I love you and I wish you were here to see how happy Link and Tracy are. I hope that we're that happy.", Seaweed read. "Yeah Penny. Me too. I miss you and every single day I wish I was there to see you. To kiss you. And to hold you.".

He wrote it down on a letter. "I miss you babe.", he said.

I'll send my love to you straight from the heart

Baby I miss you, baby I miss you

I feel you so near though we're so far apart

Baby I miss you, baby I miss you

Tears like rain falling from my eyes

As we said our goodbyes

I could feel my heart break

Only emptiness filled my soul

I was half not whole

But, I pray you'll come back

Because I love you (ooh, I love you)

And I want you to know I'm thinking of you

Every hour of the day, baby

FLASHBACK

"I'll be back as soon as I can Penny.", Seaweed said.

"I don't want you to go.", she said as she looked at her feet.

"Don't worry babe. I love you.", Seaweed said. "And I'm gonna be fighting for you.".

"Really?", she asked smiling.

"Yep. Now I gotta go but, remember to be faithful.", he said.

Penny nodded and kissed Seaweed. "You better go.", she said.

Seaweed turned around. "Penny, will you marry me?", he asked over the train.

"Yes!", she yelled smiling.

Seaweed cheered and tossed her an engagement ring. "I love you!", he yelled.

"I love you too!", she yelled.

Seaweed waved at Penny. Penny wiped her tears away and turned towards Tracy. "Penny. They'll be fine.", Tracy said. "Now come on. You can stay in mine and Link's room until he gets back.", she said. Penny hugged Tracy and whispered, "Thanks so much Trace. But, I think I'd like my own apartment.".

"Okay.", Tracy said as she nodded.

END FLASHBACK

I'll send my love to you straight from the heart

Baby I miss you, baby I miss you

I feel you so near though we're so far apart

Baby I miss you, baby I miss you

And if the distance keeps you from my side

It won't change my mind

I'll be waiting for you

And even though yesterday has gone  
We can dream for today

And believe in tomorrow

I'll send my love to you straight from the heart

Baby I miss you, baby I miss you

I feel you so near though we're so far apart

Baby I miss you, baby I miss you

"This is DJ Wells signing off for the night. Hope you liked the show. And we support all you men out there. Especially the ones from Baltimore. Hang in there.", he said as he signed off. Penny sighed and turned off the radio and rolled over. That song always made her cry. Especially because it was first dedicated to her by Seaweed.

You know I'm so lost without you

Sending all my love to you straight from the heart

Baby I miss you

I'll be sending all my love to you straight from the heart

Baby I miss you

I'll be sending all my love to you straight from the heart

Baby I miss you

I'll be sending all my love to you straight from the heart

Baby I miss you

Penny sighed and turned out the light and fell asleep. But, not before whispering 'I love you'. She blew a kiss and sighed. He was right. He would return. But, the question was when. When was he going to return? And how long would she have to live without Seaweed?

* * *

**A/N: Well, if your reading this you have reached the end of the page. If you are still reading this that means you are wondering if you should review. So go ahead and press the button. You know you want to. :)**


	4. My Wish

* * *

**A/N: The song in this chapter is called My Wish and it's by Rascal Flatts. Also, this is the first chapter with Link's son, Ashton. It's a cute little chapter.

* * *

**

"Link. My water just broke.", Tracy said.

"What?", Link said as he looked up at his wife.

"My water broke. The baby's coming.", she said.

Link jumped up from the table and ran to the car. He started it and drove off. He then drove back and put Tracy in the front seat. "We're almost there babe.", he said as he gripped her hand. She gripped his hands and took deep breaths. "Hold on longer. Almost there.", he said.

I hope your days come easy and your moments pass slow,

And each road leads you where you wanna go,

And if your faced with a choice and you have to choose,

I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.

And if one door opens to another door closed,

I hope you keep on walking till you find the window,

If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,

But, more than anything, yeah, more than anything...

"Congratulations. It's a boy.", a nurse said as she handed the bundle of joy to him.

"Wow. A boy.", he said. Tracy smiled and kissed Link. "Yeah. I couldn't have done it without you.", she said. Link smiled and wrapped his finger in the baby's little fingers. He sighed and looked at Tracy and handed her the little boy. "What are we naming him?", he asked. Tracy shrugged.

* * *

"Ashton! Time for dinner!", Link called to his only son. 

"Sorry. I was just watchin' The Corny Collins' Show.", Ashton said.

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you wanted to,

Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,

You never need to carry more than you can hold,

And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,

I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,

Yeah, this, is my wish

Ashton hugged his dad as he ran up the stairs behind his mom. Link smiled and waved. "Good night son.", he said. Ashton nodded and grabbed his mom's hand. Link scoffed as Ashton tripped on the stair and he rolled his eyes. Tracy sighed as she looked down at Link and winked. Link smiled.

I hope you never look back but you never forget,

All the ones who love you, in the place you left,

I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,

And you help somebody every chance you get

Oh, you find God's grace in every mistake,

And always give more than you take.

But, more than anything, yeah, more than anything...

Ashton stood in front of the tv. "Mom, mom. Dad's on.", he called. Tracy wiped her hands and ran in front of the tv. Link looked at the camera and winked. The same wink that made her fall in love with him. "When I get old enough I'm gonna sing and dance just like Dad.", Ashton said as he started dancing.

Tracy sat back and laughed. "Well, before you do that, you've gotta get a head start.", she said. Ashton smiled and looked at the television once again. He was going to be a star. Just like his father. And he knew that it was a long road. "Alright squirt. Come on, time for bed.", Link said as he walked through the door.

"Good night dad.", he said as he turned off the tv.

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,

Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,

You never need to carry more than you can hold,

And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,

I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,

Yeah, this, is my wish. Yeah.

Link looked over the bills as Tracy rubbed his shoulders. "You know what Ashton said today?", she asked. Link shook his head. "He said he wanted to be just like you.", she said. Link looked at her. "No no no. Now you promised me that you would not let him come into the entertainment business.", he said.

"Just think about it.", she said. He sighed. "Okay.", he said. She kissed his lips._My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this is my wish_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Congratulations. You have reached the end of the chapter. Hope you liked this chapter and that you will review it. So go ahead press the button. **


	5. Carrying Your Love With Me

* * *

**A/N: This is the 5th chapter. The song in this chapter is called 'Carrying Your Love With Me' and it's by George Strait. Please remember to read this all the way. And oh, not to spoil anything, but, this chapter is about a certain character whose a POW.

* * *

**Seaweed sat there, chained to the wall. As he was bleeding, beads of sweat ran down his cheek. The war had been over for at least 1 year now. As he jingled the chains he looked in front of him. The keys dangled so far in front of him. He sighed and looked out the window and let a single tear fall.

Baby all I got is this beat up leather bag.

And everything I own don't fill up half.

But don't you worry about the way I pack.

All I care about is getting back real soon.

A goodbye kiss is all I need from you.

Penny walked into the house as Ashton ran out of the door with his best friend. Penny giggled as Tracy called from the kitchen, "In the kitchen Penny!", she called as Link ran after the two into the yard. She smiled as she walked into the white kitchen to a Tracy who was decorating a cake.

Penny sighed and leaned against the entrance into the kitchen. "What's wrong?", Tracy asked looking up.Penny shrugged. "I'm pregnant. With Seaweed's baby.", Penny said as she looked at her feet. She sniffled and Tracy hugged her. "Oh Penny. I'm so sorry.", she said as she comforted Penny.

I'm carrying your love with me.

West Virginia down to Tennessee.

I'll be movin' with the good Lord's speed.

Carrying your love with me.

It's my strength for holdin' on.

Every minute that I have to be gone.

I'll have everything I ever need.

Carrying your love with me.

Seaweed was finally free. He ran to the camp and sent a red flare over the ocean to a search and rescue team with a helicopter. It began raining as he sat underneath a tent looking at Penny's picture. His face still bloody, but, he was a lot more cooler. He laid down and waited to hear the helicoptors come to pick him up.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise coming from outside of the tent and he looked outside of the tent and saw a man running towards him. He stood up and followed the man to the machine and got inside. He looked as they rose into the air and made their trip out of there. He couldn't wait until he saw Penny.

On a lonely highway, stuck out in the rain.

Darlin' all I have to do is speak your name.

The clouds roll back and the waters part.

The sun starts shining in my heart for you.

You're right there in everything I do, cause...

Penny stood at the entrance to the police and traffic center. "I'm looking for Seaweed Stubbs. Is he here?", she asked as she walked up to the desk and panted. Seaweed walked through the door and ran into her arms. He embraced her and held her tight. She cried into his shoulder.

"It's alright. I'm here darlin'.", he said into her ear.

I'm carrying your love with me.

West Virginia down to Tennessee.

I'll be moving with good Lord's speed.

Carrying your love with me.

It's my strength for holdin' on.

Every minute that I have to be gone.

I'll have everything I ever need.

I'm carrying your love with me.

"By the way Seaweed. Your going to be a father.", she said kissing him.

He smiled and spun her around and hugged her. She walked with him out to the car and sighed. "It feels good to be home doesn't it?", she asked. Seaweed smiled and looked at her. "Yeah. Especially since I have the most beautiful girl in the world walking by my side.", Seaweed said, making Penny giggle.


	6. What Hurts The Most

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. But, this one makes up for that. Hopefully. This is the 6th chapter and there's a cute little scene at the end. But, you'll have to read it all. Don't spoil the moment. LOL. Anyways, as always leave me a review.

* * *

**Penny sighed as she grabbed Seaweed's hand and looked out of the hospital window and smiled. Seaweed could tell what she was thinking. She was afraid that her little baby girl wouldn't make it. He sighed and sat down beside her. She had beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. She never looked as beautiful as she did right now.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me.

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while

Even though going on with you gone still upsets me

There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay

But that's not what gets me

Penny looked into the nursery and stared at the frail little baby laying on a bed and heart monitors hooked up to her. Penny sighed and wrapped her arms around Seaweed who rubbed her back and whispered, "It's gonna be okay. I promise.", he said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was tryin' to do.

Tracy sat on the chair in Penny's hospital room. "Penny, what's wrong?", she asked as Penny looked away from her usual spot and sighed. Penny bit her bottom lip. "I might lose my baby girl.", she said quietly. Tracy shook her head. "You didn't lose her.", she said as she grabbed Penny's hand.

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

But I'm doin' it

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still harder

Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade give away every word that I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken

Link walked in with Ashton and carrying a big balloon that said 'Get Well Soon'. Penny just stared out the window and sighed. Ashton smiled and walked over to Penny. "Aunt Penny. I love you.", he said as he hugged her. Penny smiled and sat up. Link smiled and winked at Tracy who smiled.

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

Penny sighed as she looked down at the little form in her arms and looked up at Tracy and Link. Ashton held out his arms and held the baby girl and sighed. "What are you going to name her?", he asked as he looked up at Seaweed. Seaweed got to eye-level with Ashton. "Why don't you name her?", he asked.

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you

That's what I was trying to do

"Her name is Hope. Hope Sarah Stubbs.", Ashton said smiling at his parents and Penny and Seaweed. Penny laughed. "I think that name is perfect.", she said as she sighed. Ashton handed Hope back to her mother and walked out with his mom and dad but, not before turning and waving good-bye.


	7. Cleaning This Gun

_

* * *

_**A/N: Hi!!! This is my new chapter. A little bit of time has passed. And Ashton and Hope are only two years apart. Anyway, this chapter starts off with a 10 year old Hope. The song is called "Cleaning This Gun" by Rodney Atkins. It's really amazing. And sorry about the long update. Just been super busy.

* * *

**

_The Declaration of Independence_

_Think I could tell you that first sentence_

_But then I'm lost_

_I can't begin to count the theories_

_I had pounded in my head that I forgot_

_I don't remember all that spanish_

_Or the Gettysburg Address_

_But there is one speech from High School_

_I'll never forget_

Hope Sarah Stubbs. The daughter of Seaweed Stubbs and his little girl. He watched as Hope played with Ashton Larkin. She was now 10 years old and growing more beautiful with each and everyday. He sighed as he smiled and sat at the table.

Come on in boy, sit on down

And tell me 'bout yourself

So you like my daughter, do you now

Yeah we think she's something else

She's her daddy's girl and her mama's world

She deserves respect, that's what she'll get

Ain't it son, Now y'all run along and have some fun

I'll see you when you get back

Bet I'll be up all night

Still cleanin' this gun

Hope sighed as A shton kissed her cheek and presented her with his high school ring. She was now 15 years old and going out with Ashton. Seaweed watched them through the window. His little girl was growing up so fast.

Well now that I'm a father

I'm scared to death one day my daughter's gonna find

That teenage boy I used to be

Who seems to have just one thing on his mind

She's growing up so fast it won't be long

'fore I'll have to put the fear of God

Into some kid at the door

Ashton stood at the door and fixed his tie. It was prom night. He knocked on the door and Seaweed stood at the door and invited him into the house. Ashton sighed with relief and sat on the couch. Seaweed right across from him.

Come on in boy, sit on down

And tell me 'bout yourself

So you like my daughter, do you now

Yeah we think she's something else

She's her daddy's girl and her mama's world

She deserves respect, that's what she'll get

Ain't it son, y'all run along and have some fun

I'll see you when you get back

Bet I'll be up all night

Still cleaning this gun

Hope came down the stairs her curly hair straightened and put up in a ponytail. Ashton sighed and took her by the hand. "Wow. You look amazing.", he said as he smiled.

"You don't think it's too much?", she asked.

"Of course not.", he said.

Penny smiled and took a picture of them. Ashton smiled and opened the front door of the house. Hope waved goodbye as she stepped out of sight from her parents' view.

It's all for show, ain't nobody gonna get hurt

It's just a daddy thing, hey believe me man, it works

Penny put her arm around Seaweed and comforted him. "She'll be fine. Ashton's a good kid.", Penny said as she looked Seaweed in the eyes. Seaweed sighed and nodded. "I know.", he said.

Now come on in boy, sit on down

And tell me 'bout yourself

So you like my daughter, do you now

Yeah we think she's something else

She's her daddy's girl and her mama's world

She deserves respect, that's what she'll get

Ain't it son, y'all run along and have some fun

I'll see you when you get back

Probably be up all night

Still cleanin' this gun

Ashton looked at Hope and smiled. He leaned in and kissed Hope on the lips as they danced to a slow song on the radio. Guess Seaweed won't know what happened then.

* * *

**A/N: Cute little ending. Huh? Just wait until next chapter. There will be a huge surprise. I'm not gonna tell. But Hope might or might not get pregnant by Ashton. I'm not saying until the time comes. So look out for next chapter. Head's up on the song: It's gonna be "There Goes My Life" by Kenny Chesney. So R&R so I can update next chapter.**


	8. There Goes My Life

* * *

**This is the 8th chapter of the If You're Reading This. I know how much you guys wanted to find out what was going to happen between Ashton and Hope. Well, there's a huge surprise at the end.

* * *

**Ashton plopped on his bed and sighed. He just heard the news. How could a one-night stand end him up with a kid and a whole bunch of lecturing from his parents. All he could do was breathe quietly in and out to himself. How was he going to raise a kid when he doesn't even have a job?

All he could think about was I'm too young for this

Got my whole life ahead

Hell I'm just a kid myself

How'm I gonna raise one?

"Goodbye Corny Collins show, hello all-niters with the baby. Man, why'd I have to make that mistake? Now, I have a kid. Great.", he said as he rolled over on his stomach. He didn't know that the mistake would soon be his only priority. He'd soon find out that there was more to being a parent.

All he could see were his dreams going up in smoke

So much for ditching this town and hanging out on the coast

Oh well

Those plans are long gone

And he said

Ashton passed Hope in school and looked at her stomach was beginning to show. He smiled at her and looked at his feet as he walked away down the hall. Hope looked at her feet and closed her locker door as she watched the father of her baby walk away without acknowledging her.

There goes my life

There goes my future

My everything

Might as well kiss it all good-bye

There goes my life

5 years later he smiled as his blonde haired little girl climbed onto his lap and hugged him tightly. Ashton smiled and watched as Hope kissed her on the forehead and brought her into the kitchen. The kitchen was decorated with pictures of his little girl.

Couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later

That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator

Oh yeah

He loves that little girl

Ashton smiled as his daughter ran up to him and hugged him good night. Ashton smiled and cradled the sleepy girl in her arms with her teddy dangling down in one hand. Ashton smiled at Hope and handed her Destiny. Hope smiled and walked up the stairs quietly and very carefully.

Mama's waiting to tuck her in as she fumbles up those stairs

She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear sleep tight

Blue eyes and bouncing curls

And he smiles

Ashton smiles as Hope looks back at him and smiles as she carries the sleeping girl in her arms to her bedroom. Ashton sighed. Destiny was definitely his life. He leaned back on the couch and sighed deeply.

There goes my life

There goes my future

My everything

I love you

Daddy good night

There goes my life

Ashton checked the hood as Destiny loaded up the rest of her stuff and looked at her mom. "Bye mom.", she said as she hugged Hope. Hope smiled and wiped away a tear as Ashton walked over to the two. "You're good to go.", he said. Destiny smiled and hugged them both and got into the car and drove off.

She had that Honda loaded down

With abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his american express

He checked the oil, slammed the hood

Said you're good to go

She hugged them both and headed off to the west coast

And he cried

Hope waved as Ashton let tears fall down his cheeks. Hope and him watched as their little girl turned on a curb and fell out of her parents' view. He wiped his eyes and walked hand-in-hand with Hope back to their house. Ashton sighed and took one last look at the empty driveway.

There goes my life

There goes my future

My everything

I love you

Baby good bye

There goes my life

* * *

Ashton woke up with a start and calmed down after he gulped. It was all just a dream. Nothing more than a dream. He sighed and laid back down and drifted off to sleep as he whispered, "Just a dream. It was all just a dream.".

* * *

**Wow. Didn't expect that twist did ya? Yes it was all a dream. As Ashton soon found out. I'm running out of ideas here people. Review me and give me ideas please!!!**


	9. I Loved Her First

_

* * *

_**This is the 9th chapter. The first dance of Mr. and Mrs. Ashton Larkin. It's so sweet. The song for this chapter is I Loved Her First by Heartland.

* * *

**_Ashton kneeled down on one knee and pulled out a wedding ring. "Hope Sarah Stubbs, will you do me the honor of marrying me?", he asked as he took her hand in his shaking one. Tears came to her eyes and she wiped them away. "Yes. I will Ashton.", she said as she jumped to her feet and kissed Ashton passionately._

Ashton sighed as he took Hope's hand and led her out to the dance-floor. Hope looked beautiful in the dress that she wore and the way her eyes shine whenever she looked at him, showed him that she only has eyes for him. Seaweed stood on the side and watched Ashton and Hope dance.

Look at the two of you dancing that way

Lost in the moment and eachother's face

So much in love you're alone in this place

Like there's nobody else in the world

I was enough for her not long ago

I was her number one

She told me so

And she still means the world to me

Just so you know

So be careful when you hold my girl

Time changes everything

Life must go on

And I'm not gonna stand in your way

Hope glided across the dance-floor as Ashton danced with her. She was like an angel without a pair of wings. Seaweed sighed and looked over at Penny, who then smiled and nodded towards Hope, and following her gesture he turned and saw how much she had grown from the little girl, to the woman that was right in front of him.

But I loved her first and I held her first

And a place in my heart will always be hers

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

And I prayed that she'd find you someday

But it's still hard to give her away

I loved her first

Seaweed sighed again and gulped. His little girl had grown. He looked at Ashton and back at the girl that was gliding in his arms, smiling and her head on his shoulder. She was truly in love.

"Aww, come on daddy. What happens next?", she asked as Seaweed closed the book.

"Can't tell you that.", Seaweed said smiling as the young blonde in his lap yawned.

"I promise I won't tell.", she said sleepily.

"It's way past your bedtime.", he said as he carried her up the steps.

He wiped away a tear that was now falling down his cheek and he sniffled. Hope looked like an angel in the arms of Ashton. Penny smiled and hugged him. "It's okay.", she said quietly as she looked over at Tracy and Link. Tracy smiled and looked out to her son, holding the hand of Link.

How could that beautiful woman with you

Be the same freckle face kid that I knew

The one that I read all those fairy tales to

And tucked into bed all those nights

And I knew the first time I saw you with her

It was only a matter of time

Hope leaned her head on Ashton's chest and wrapped her free arm around Ashton's back and smiled. Seaweed watched on. Penny sighed and grabbed Seaweed's hand. Seaweed sniffled and walked Penny out to the dance-floor and danced with her. Hope smiled and looked into Ashton's eyes.

But I loved her first and I held her first

And a place in my heart will always be hers

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

And I prayed that she'd find you someday

But it's still hard to give her away

I loved her first

Hope glanced over at Seaweed and grabbed Ashton's hands. "Excuse me.", she said walking over to Seaweed. "Daddy, would you like this dance?", she asked. Seaweed nodded and took her hand. She smiled up at him and sighed. "I love you daddy.", she said to him.

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

Someday you might know what I'm going through

When a miracle smiles up at you

I loved her first.

"I love you too baby.", he said hugging her. Ashton smiled and took Hope's hand. "Time to go.", he said. Hope looked back and waved. "Bye daddy.", she said as she took Ashton's hand and followed him out of the church hall and into the car. Seaweed sighed. "Goodbye Hope.", he said as he sniffled and a tear ran down his cheek.

* * *

**Review please and tell me what you think. Bye!**


	10. Stupid Boy

* * *

**Here is the 10th chapter. The song is called Stupid Boy and it's by Keith Urban. It's sooo perfect for this chapter.**

Ashton watched as she left, 4 months pregnant. What had he done? Had he just hit her? No that was impossible. He had never hit a girl before. "Hope wait. Wait. I didn't mean it.", Ashton said. Hope stopped in the middle of the drive-way. "That's what you've said for the past 2 years. No more Ashton.", she said.

__

Well, she was precious like a flower

She grew wild, wild but innocent

A perfect prayer in a desperate hour

She was everything and beautiful and different

Hope drove away leaving Ashton in the rain. She wiped her eyes and looked at him through the rear-view mirror. Ashton sighed and turned and went back into the house. He sighed and let tears fall off his cheek. He wiped them away and slammed the door behind him. He looked at the wall in front of him.

__

Stupid boy, you can't fence that in

Stupid boy, it's like holding back the wind

She laid her heart and soul right in your hands

And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans

She never even knew she had a choice but that's what happens

When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't

Stupid boy, stupid boy

Oh

Hope looked out the window of her apartment. She sighed and wondered what Ashton was doing. Ashton sat in his living room and looked at the pictures on the wall. Those brought back memories, which brought tears, and he sighed and stood up. It wasn't easy getting over her.

__

So what made you think you could take a life

And just push it, push it around

I guess you build yourself up so high

You had to take her, and break her down

Hope unpacked her stuff and came across a picture of her and Ashton when they were kids. She sniffled and threw it in the wastebasket. Ashton talked on the phone to his mom. "I'm fine mom. Just have a little problem that I'm dealing with.", he said to Tracy. Penny sighed and smiled as she hugged Hope.

__

She laid her heart and soul right in your hands

And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans

She never even knew she had a choice and that what happens

When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't

You stupid boy

Link hugged Ashton and brought him into the house. Hope was there. "Hi Hope.", he said. She waved and looked at her feet. "Hi Ashton.", she said in a whisper. Ashton sighed and sat across from Hope. Hope was now in her 5th and he smiled. Apparently, by the look on Tracy's face, she had told them everything.

__

Oh, you always had to be right but now you've lost

The only thing that ever made you feel alive

Yeah, yeah

Ashton sighed as he looked out the window and watched the rain fall. He was starting to miss waking up to see Hope's face. But, it was his fault she left in the first place. If he hadn't-- no. Don't think that way. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door. He ran to it and saw Hope standing there soaking wet.

__

Well, she laid her heart and soul right in your hands

And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans

Yes, ya did

She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens

When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't

You stupid boy, oh, I'm the same old

Same old stupid boy

She kissed him and hugged him tightly. He sighed and ran his fingers through her hair. Her soft blonde hair. Hope didn't see Ashton wipe away a tear. "I've missed you Ashton.", she said into his ear. Ashton smiled. "I missed you too.", he said. "And I'm sorry.", he said. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him deeply.

__

It took awhile for her to figure out she could run

But when she did, she was long gone

Long gone, long gone

Ah, she's gone

Ashton held his son, Johnny Ashton Larkin, and wrapped his finger in the babe's fingers. Hope smiled and kissed him as he handed her the baby. Link and Tracy walked in with Penny and Seaweed behind them. "Awww.", Tracy said. Ashton laughed and hugged her. "Good to see you mom.", he said.

__

Nobody's ever gonna love me like she loved me

And she loved me, she loved me

God please, just let her know

I'm sorry, I'm sorry

I'm sorry, I'm sorry

Baby, yeah, I'm down on my knees

She's never coming back to me

When the grandparents left Ashton sung to the baby. Hope saw this and smiled. She then saw him kiss his forehead and lay him down. "I love you babe. I promise never to touch you again. Hope smiled and wiped her eyes. "I love you too.", she said. "And I know.". She hugged and kissed him.

* * *

**So there you have it. So leave me a review of some kind. ;)!**

* * *


End file.
